Dramione- Just Another Dramione
by MuggleinDenial02
Summary: Set in sixth year: it's another Dramione folks! I think it's a bit different than most (I hope so) so I suggest you read. Multiple chapters: First five chapters are on my old account (muggleindenial) chapter six and on are being currently created. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is actually chapter six of my original Dramione story so in order for this to make more sense you probably should read the first five parts. They aren't long and it's labeled "Just Another Dramione" Under the usernaeme: muggleindenial so check it out pretty please!

He sat heavily on the damp, tiled floor. Myrtle hummed happily above him. He had decided to answer her pleas anyways and stop by for a visit. It wasn't like Pansy was just going to waltz in at any moment, and Blaise wouldn't even dream of coming anywhere near this place so he was safe. For now anyways.

"I just knew you'd come! I knew you weren't like the others! Oh Draco..." She squealed, turning in arching loop de loops. Malfoy fought the urge to roll his eyes. He may have returned, but that was only because he would have felt guilty for ditching the gloomy little mudblood.

"Don't get too used to it. One day I'll disappoint you. Just like I disappoint everybody." He answered shortly. Myrtle just shook her head disbelievingly. He again fought back a gigantic eye roll.

"Oh no! I don't think you could ever disappoint me. You're good." She simpered, the thick lenses of her glasses flashing in the dim light. He scoffed loudly, tossing his hair out of his eyes with a deft hand.

"Trust me...I'm not good. You don't know what I've done." He shot back. Myrtle smiled down on him kindly. He felt frustration burning beneath the surface. Why couldn't she just understand? "I'm not Myrtle. I've done bad things." She swooped down next to him and sat on the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest, her icy, transparent arm just brushing his.

"You could never be bad. You're the only one who has ever come to see me. Not even Harry comes to visit me in my toilet anymore." She warbled. Her misty eyes turned to gaze at him with a watery stare. He stood up rapidly, strutting over to the sink across from him. He glared at his pale faced reflection, the shadows beneath his eyes consuming the only light in his face.

"Potter." He spat. "That stupid prat doesn't give a rats about anyone but those weazles and the buck toothed beaver." He smirked at his own comment appreciatively. He never seemed to run out of insults.

"Who? Hermione? She's not THAT bad. She's always been very kind to me." Myrtle asked. Draco just shook his head and turned to look at Myrtle still sitting on the ground looking up at him questioningly.

"She hates me." He replied bitterly. He remembered the force she had delivered in that one punch back in third year. Her eyes were determined and filled with hatred, her face contorted in anger. "She has every reason to. She doesn't know, but I'm the one who nearly killed Weasley. She would murder me for it."

"Ronald was always mean to me anyways. I don't blame you Draco." Myrtle sympathised. Malfoy glared down into the grimey sink, remembering with horror that he had nearly killed the red headed giant.

"I didn't mean to." He said in a shaking voice. "I hate him...but I would never...I mean I wouldn't want to...it just happened." His hands shuddered on either side of the basin. He heard Myrtle sigh.

"Of course not Drakey. You're not bad." He felt a fridgid hand cover his own white, shivering knuckles. He shuddered under her touch.

"Please don't call me Drakey. Pansy calls me that." He said rather coldly. Myrtle shook her head dismissively. His unfriendly tone didn't seem to set her off like he was afraid it would. "Stop saying that I'm good. It's annoying as hell. I know I'm a bad person. I'm going to be a murder and I've got no choice." Draco turned to Myrtle who was biting her lip uncertainly.

"You don't have to be. Why should you if you don't want to?" She murmured in an attempt at comforting him, but he just shrugged her off. His heart weighed heavily in his chest.

"He'll kill me." Malfoy whispered. Myrtle started in shock, her grip on his hand tightened and he winced under her cold fingers.

"Who Draco? Why don't you run?" She protested. Her voice became it's usual watery tremor. He could sense she was on the verge of disolving in tears.

"I can't. He'd catch me. I've got to do it. But I don't know if I can." He breathed, finally voicing his fears out loud. Myrtle gulped wetly. He felt goose bumps spreading across his skin, like they were being watched, but he hadn't heard the door open so there couldn't be.

"Tell me Draco. What's going on? Please...you can trust me. You're not alone." She soothed, but he could hear the pleading in her voice. He choked loudly trying to swallow his despair.

"I have no one. You can't help me. No one can." He mumbled, tears blinding his eyes. How did it come to this? A counseling session with Myrtle...he was Draco Malfoy. He didn't go to pimply little mud blood ghosts with his problems, but then again he was alone. Who in the world did he have watching his back? No one.

"Malfoy?" A surprised voice sounded behind him. He was startled out of his stupor, and he snapped his eyes to the mirror, and who was standing behind him, but Potty himself. Draco could feel rage rising inside him. So Potter had followed him had he? To see if the rumors were true, no doubt. He whipped around and shot the cruciatus curse at Harry.

Potter ducked out of the way and shot a stunning spell straight back at Draco, who sprinted behind one of the stalls. He was just about to send a killing curse back at Potty, when he heard a strange spell yelled into the air. He barely was aware of his surrounding. Water was everywhere and shattered tiles littered the floor. Myrtle was screaming and shrieking and crying, swooping over their heads in an utter terror.

In a moment he was in agony. Blood flooded his eyes and he felt himself go crashing to the floor. He was writhing and he couldn't stop the spasms wracking his body. The once dark room seemed to glare with light. He could hardly hear a thing. He was vaguely aware of Myrtles throbbing sobs echoing throughout the bathroom. A face leaned over him. He could see a pare of glasses swimming above him. Although he was shuddering with pain, the anger still surged through him, but pain soon blinded these emotions and he just lay on the floor moaning, his whole body twitching uncontrollably.

"No...no...Malfoy...no..." Potter groaned somewhere next to him. He heard footsteps clatter across the floor and a door swing shut with a bang. Myrtle continued to cry helplessly. He really was alone. It was all for nothing...he was going to die anyways, it didn't seem to matter what he did. He always was alone and now he was parting from life, slowly, painfully. Maybe it was better this way. He wouldn't have to kill anyone, and he could just leave all of his troubles behind.

The door swung back open, and he heard slow feet approaching. Why did Potter come back? His eyes rolled in his head, trying to find a face, but his vision was blurry and he couldn't seem to focus on any one thing.

"D-Draco?" A shivering voice asked. He let out a rasp to indicate that it was him. A hand lightly touched his chest, and a face did seem to appear out of the nothingness. Granger. She was petrified, her horrified eyes roved over him. He gulped as she smoothed his hair out of his eyes. Fear gripped him. Why was she here? A shock of pain flooded his body and all thought left his mind and twisted him into agony.

"I-it's okay. Stay with me...Harry's going to get help. You're going to be okay." She shuddered as she looked down at his ripped torso. He felt close to death. He was going to die with a mudblood leaning over him. How pitiful... but at the same time he couldn't pinpoint why, but he was glad it was her and not someone else.

She was very beautiful. This thought occured to him out of no where. He detested himself for it, but he had to admit, she was extremely pretty. Her brown eyes were warm, and was it just him or was she crying? Why was she crying? He was dying, that should be a cause for celebration. Draco Malfoy is dead! Horrah! At long last...but no. She was actually crying.

"I'm here Draco, it'll be alright. You're going to be okay. You're fine...I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco opened his eyes blearily. He was in the hospital wing and the scratchy sheets were chafing at his arms uncomfortably. He sat up slowly, the covers slipping off his bare chest. As he looked down at himself, he saw scars stretching across his abdomen and onto his chest. They were upraised bumps on his skin, bone white and long stretching as far as eight inches over his chest and torso. He stared at them in stunned silence for a moment, before turning to see that he was completely alone in the room, other than a dazed looking Gryffindor first year covered in green pustules, sitting on the edge of a bed at the front of the ward.

Madame Pumphrey stood at the other end, magically scrubbing the bed pans in the middle of the room. As Draco looked over at her, she turned to look over her shoulder, when she spotted him sitting up in bed. She promptly marched over to him. The pan continued to clean itself as she approached Draco's bed.

"How are you feeling Mr. Malfoy?" She asked. As he twisted around, a sharp ache shot through his chest. Her face was stern, but her eyes softened when she watched his face clench tightly in pain.

"I-I'm fine. I just need to get back to school...now." He groaned. He couldn't bear to think how the school would look at him now if he coninued to hide up here like some pitiful git. If he thought his reputation was shot to pieces already, then what would they think of him now? Madame Pumphrey pushed him gently back into the pillows.

"You're not fine. I'd say you need another night here at least." She said firmly. He wanted to protest, but he knew if he did she would just make him stay even longer. "The pain should be mostly gone tomorrow, though I'm not sure if you'll ever get rid of those scars. You're just lucky that Potter didn't use a more serious curse on you. Some curses effect people so drastically that the wounds never truly close." She added. Lucky? Potty cursed him and she called him, Malfoy, lucky? He was deformed for life thanks to that stupid prat.

"Are you sure they'll never go away?" Draco sighed. She just smiled sadly down at him and shrugged.

"Most likely not." She replied. She conjured a screen around the bed. "Miss. Parkison should be here in ten minutes. She's been coming here during lunch for the past two days." She smiled knowingly. Draco snorted amusedly. There was nothing going on with Pansy.

He heard the door open at the front of the room, and footsteps echo across the floor. He sighed heavily and squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe if he pretended he was alseep, Pansy would just leave. He heard someone drag a chair behind the screen and set it next to him. He kept his eyes closed. He hardly breathed.

"You can quit pretending. I heard you talking to Madame Pumphrey before I came in here." It wasn't Pansy. What the hell was the mudblood doing here? His eyes snapped open and he rapidly sat up in bed, pulling the sheets up to his chin to cover up his bare chest.

"Get out." He snarled, throwing her a disgusted look. She raised herself up haughtily.

"I'm only here because Professor Slughorn asked me to bring you the homework." She threw a stack of parchement on the bed with surpising force and glared at him angrily. Her cheeks were pink.

"Get out." He repeated. Her jaw was set. She crossed her arms and continued to glare at him. "What?" He snapped.

"You couldn't be the least bit grateful could you?" She retorted. He scoffed exasperatedly.

"Grateful to a mudblood? No way in hell! In case you haven't noticed, I'm covered in scars so I'll thank your good mate Potty for that later." He sneered. She blinked.

"Harry ran to get snape. He didn't mean to hurt you. You attacked him." She said quietly. He rolled his eyes.

"Look at this." He dropped the sheets and pointed at the scars on his chest. "He did that. It's not my fault. I didn't make him do it." Granger stiffened and then looked up at him.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered. Shock filled Draco at her words. She was apologizing? She didn't do anything. He was being a completely selfish arse and she was apologizing to him. She felt sorry.

"I don't need your pity." He growled. "You think I want your apology? I could kill you Granger. I don't care what you did. I'll never be grateful nor indebted to a mudblood." Hermione stared at him blankly. Her face twitched and her eyes flickered with pain.

"You're horrid. I wish you'd died." She rasped. She snatched up her school bag that lay beside her and marched away.

Malfoy wanted to make her stop and come back, but he just watched her jog away. He thought he saw her wipe her eyes angrily. He felt so sorry for the things he said, but he couldn't take them back.

"No! You're Malfoy. You can't feel sorry for that stupid mudblood. She's a heartless bitch and she desrves every bit of it." He thought to himself, but it was all half hearted. Guilt flooded him as he remembered all the horrible things he had said.

The door slammed. It opened again and he heard someone sprint across the room.

"Oh Drakey! You're awake!" Pansy dashed behind the screen and launched herself on top of him, hugging him fiercely. It's funny, all Draco could think, is how much he wished Granger hadn't left.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days his guilty conscience faded into the background, and the stress of his daily life returned. The vanishing cabinet was well on the mend but was continuing to challenge him every time he went back to the room of requirement. Plus, Potty had taken to hanging around whenever Draco made his daily rounds from the library, up to the room of requirement, and back to the Slytherin common room. Draco even had to resort to confunding him at one point, not that he didn't take extreme pleasure in this actvity, but he would rather not have to sneak up behind him every other day and wordlessly cast the spell on him. It was difficult enough just trying to get past him without having to jinx him at all. At one point, he ended up having to spend the night sleeping on top of a stuffed hippogriph because Potter waited so vigilantly outside the room. Malfoy had to give him credit though, he was dedicated.

Granger on the other hand was far from his mind. He never gave her a thought...well, almost never. Sometimes during defense against the dark arts he would catch himself staring, but he would just give himself a firm shake andnforce himself to think of the vanishing cabinet and what charms and enchantments it would require n3xt. Luckily it seemed to work, but the next class, it would just happen all over again. So great was he annoyance with her, that sometimes, he would even find himself brooding about her and their previous conversation in the hospital wing. He detested himself whenever he found himself doing this. She was so insignifigant, he should be able to brush her off like a dehydrated mosquito in the summer. She was a pest and thats all she was to him, but at the same time, he wasn't so sure that that was all it was. Something felt slightly different this time.

What did it matter? He had more pressing matters than some annoying witch wannabe such as Granger.

He hadn't visited Myrtle for almost a week, but she hadn't tried to come hunt him down this time so he made no attempt to go back. He needed to go back to being old Malfoy, sleek and cruel, unforgiving. He needed his usual swagger, he needed Pansy to reach his normal social status. After being attacked by Potter, his reputation was hanging by a thread. First years no long were terrorized by the sight of him, Gryffindors no longer hissed him on his way to the table, instead snickers followed him every where. It was a mortifying situation for him, and he had never felt so scared in his life. People no longer feared him. He was just a gigantic joke. Draco may hate himself, but that didn't mean that he didn't want the respect of every damn mudblood and blood traitor in the whole school.

So it was only then, when he was walking down the hallway considering every one of these things, that he smashed into someone as he walked down to the dungeons for potions. He started angrily and shoved the person out of the way. He recognized the curly brown hair at once. He felt his skin prickle uncomfortably. She turned around abruptly and began to murmer an apology before she saw who it was and began to glarenup at him in pure defiance.

"Watch where you're going Granger." He sneered. The mudblood just gave him a disdainful look and kept walking. He stared at her retreating figure, taken aback. Was she...giving him the silent treatment? How immature can you get? He jogged up next to her.

"Why hello there. Fine morning isn't it?" He asked coldly. She stared straight ahead and didn't react to his prescence. "So hows the weazle? Still oblivious to your 'feelings'?" He tried again. Her cheeks reddened, but she continued on, not giving him a single glance.

"I hear that him and Lavender are back together...what a shame. Don't you think?" He touched a nerve. She ripped her wand out from the inside of her robes and pointed it directly at Draco. He backed away a few feet. She had good wand work, there would be no escaping any curse or jinx she aimed at him.

"You had to...why can't you just leave me alone? You've done enough...what's the point?!" She shrieked. He gulped nervously. Her wand was less than an inch away from his neck now.

"I would put the wand down if I were you Granger. You might just do something you regret." He said in a level voice. Hermione's wand hand did not waver.

"Impedimenta!" A high voice screamed. Granger was knocked to the ground in a moment. Pansy walked forth, her wand held before her. "Cruc-" but she didn't have time to finish the curse. Draco leapt in front of the winded mudblood and knocked Pansy's wand aside..

"Enough!" He bellowed. Pansy shrank back in fright. She didn't even stoop down to retrieve her wand. Behind him, he heard a scuffle. Hermione snatched up her own wand .

"Levicorpus!" Pansy was yanked up by the ankle. Her skirt and robes flopped down to reveal lacy black panties. She screamed in horror, scrabbling to find some protection from the eyes of the crowd. Granger's face twisted in satisfaction.

"STOP!" Draco yelled. He grabbed Granger by the upper arm amd wrenched her around violently. "Stop. That's enough. She got what she deserved." The last bit even suprised himself, but he felt a jolt of pleasure when he saw her wand arm lower. She muttered the counter curse inaudibly, and Pansy came crashing back to the floor. She was crying quitely where she lay. He was just about to pick Pansy up off the floor, when he heard Weazle's strangled protest sound from the crowd of sixth year students.

The stupid prat sauntered forth, his hands clenched into fists. "If you ever touch Hermione again...I'll-I'll-"

"Oh shut your fat mouth weazle." Malfoy said almost lazily. With a flick of his wand, every tooth is Weasley's head fell out of his mouth. Hermione stared horrified at Ron who goggled down at the ground where all of his teeth lay. Draco laughed cruelly and bent to haul Pansy up by the arm. "Cheer up Pans, look...smile for us Weasley." Ron turned to them angrily.

"I swear when I gwet ahold of tew Malfoy, I swill kill tew. Don' doubt it." Weasley snarled. Tears of embarrassment still rolling down her face, Pansy let out a string of obnoxious giggles. Draco internally rolled his eyes, but chuckled at Weasley's obscene speech impediment. He watched Potty and Granger stoop to help him pick up the many teeth that littered the ground. What Malfoy failed to observe minutes before, was Professor Slughorn standing thunder struck in the doorway of the potions classroom. Draco cringed, how much had he seen?

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, detention. Tonight, nine o'clock sharp." Slughorn said in a dumbfounded voice. Draco groaned loudly. His second detention in a month."And ah, Mr. Wenbee, please go to the hospital wing. I'm sure there's some way that Madame Pumphrey can help you." He added vaguely to Ron."Everyone else, inside jow. Enough of this childish foolishness."

Draco strutted inside after Slughorn and swung himself into a chair. His eyes magnetized to Granger, who he was surprised to see, was staring right back at him. She shook herself when their stares caught hold of eachother.

"You said you hated the levicorpus spell." Potter said wonderingly to Hermione. She just shrugged and gave Draco one last glance before getting out her potions book. They didn't look at eachother for the rest of class.


End file.
